It's a Bird A Plane! A HumanAvian Hybrid?
by lost.in.the.shadow.of.darkness
Summary: What happens when Fang appears a some girl's talent show... BLEEDING? Fang/OC and hints of FAX.
1. Chapter 1

It's a Bird. It's a Plane. It's a Human-Avian Hybrid?

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I DON'T own any of the characters of Maximum Ride. I only own Gale, Nikki, and Mr. Millwright. Neither do I own the lyrics to the song "That's What Faith Can Do" By Kutless

Chapter 1

Abygale's POV  
"Go, go, GO!" I whispered fiercely from my position behind the stage.  
"Marcus, move it!" said Nikki, my best friend.  
"Abygale, cool it."  
"Yes Mr. Millwright." I said meekly."Just don't call me that." I growled under my breath. I hated being called 'Abygale.' I preferred to be called 'Gale.'  
Eventually, Marcus made his way to the risers, taking his own sweet time doing so. He did those kinds of things just to annoy me.  
Of course, we ended up being the last ones to get on stage, and I had to sprint to the mic to sing my solo.  
I heard the bass going, and started to belt out the words. I got to the part where I sing, "Everybody falls sometimes, but you gotta find the strength to rise!" when I notice this guy by the door.

He's staring at me.  
Now, when you're singing a solo with a giant spotlight pointing at you, people will stare. I wouldn't have noticed him if he was looking at me, like everyone else was.  
He was about five foot six, looked about my age {Thirteen if you nosy people are wondering} and had dark hair and equally dark eyes. He was wearing a pair of straight, black jeans, and a dark gray T-shirt under a leather jacket. His hair was longer than my catholic school permitted, but it wasn't hippie-long. It fell in front of his eyes, so depending on which angle you saw his face; he looked older, or younger than he {I assumed} he really was.  
Now stop daydreaming about how cute you think he is, and get back to the story.  
He wasn't staring as if a normal person would. He had this glazed look in his eye that I couldn't understand until I saw his torso. He held his abdomen in a way that one would think he had a stomach ache, but I could see in his eyes that it was much more serious than that.  
I kept singing only because the words came without thinking. Well, I kept singing until I saw blood seep out from between his fingers.  
"NO!" I yelled. I sprang off the stage and started to run before I hit the ground. My klutziness slowed me, but I raced toward him. He slipped to the floor before I could catch him. As I got to his side, I gently pulled away his hands to examine the damage. His shirt was plastered to the wound by a dark liquid that I don't need a microscope to name. I had to rip open his shirt to fully see the wound. It's not a swift, dramatic action like the ones you see in movies. It's agonizingly slow, and cautious. I didn't want to cause any more pain than he already had to handle.  
Meanwhile, the audience had formed a semicircle around us, watching intently as I worked.  
"Marcus, Give me your shirt!" I ordered. He hesitated. I gave him my best 'Do-what-I-say-or-you'll-get-it-later' look and he finally responded. Reluctantly, he stripped off his shirt and tossed it to me. I quickly ripped half off it into strips and compressed the rest on the laceration. It looks deep, and consisted of three parallel lines running horizontally across his torso.  
Almost like claw marks, I thought to myself.  
I tried to stem the blood flow while simultaneously supporting him off the floor. My hand skimmed his back briefly, but that's all I need to feel a texture that is clearly part of his back, but not skin. It reminded me of the time I held my grandmother's parakeet, and it's wings brushed against my–  
Wings!


	2. Chapter 2

It's a Bird. It's a Plane. It's a Human Avian Hybrid Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I DON'T own any of the characters of Maximum Ride. I only own Gale.

Max's POV  
"Hey Ig, where's Fang?" I asked as I got Angel into her pajamas.  
" I don't know. The last time I saw him was when he said he was going to scout out the city." He sniggered.

Now, you might not get that private joke. Iggy's blind, so it's kinda ironic to say he "saw" Fang. But now that we've gotten through that, on to what I was saying.  
"Huh. He's usually back by now. " I said. "Do you think I should go look for him?"  
"Max, Fang is injured."  
WHAT?  
"Angel, tell me as much as you can. NOW." I growled through clenched teeth.  
"He got stuck..." She paused to pull her head through the hole in her PJ's. "...with a band of Erasers. He got away, but he was hurt. I don't know what condition he's in, but I know he's alive."  
"OK, Iggy, you're in charge until I get back. Angel and Nudge, make sure Gazzy and Iggy DO NOT blow up anything while I'm gone. Get it? Got it? Good." I grabbed my windbreaker, and jumped out the window. I looked down at the seemingly endless chasm below me, and just as I started to fall, I snapped out my wings.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a Bird. It's a Plane. It's a Human-Avian Hybrid Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I DON'T own any of the characters of Maximum Ride. I only own Gale.

Gale's POV  
"Hey kid? Kid? Wake up! Please don't fall asleep. You're not allowed to fall asleep! Do you hear me?" I said frantically,  
The guy looked pale– too pale. He was losing a lot of blood, and fast.  
His eyelids fluttered open for a brief second, and I took advantage of that moment. I asked, "Kid, what's you're name?  
"Fang" was the only response I got. What kind of name is Fang? Anyway, that was all he had time to say, because his eye closed.  
"Has someone called 911?" I called out. "Or is anyone here a doctor?" Someone held up a closed phone, and I heard sirens closing in. They should be here soon.  
"No... bad blood." His hand grasped mine weakly.  
"They're gonna give you good blood. New blood." I corrected.  
"No...Bird blood." He dipped a finger in the pool of blood that was quickly forming, and gestured to his sickly wound.  
I remembered feeling his wings, just as the EMS guys walked in. "Miss, is that him?"  
"Yes, but on second thought, could we get a vet? One with bird blood transplants?" The poor guy looked at me like I was growing purple tentacles out of my ears.  
"Um, this kid is dying! I need the freaking bird blood NOW!" I shrieked. "Fang" or whoever he was, smiled faintly, like he found that funny.  
"Ughhh..." Fang groaned. He sounded bad. I knelt down to take a look at him, and subconsciously, held his hand. He gave my hand a small, clammy squeeze.  
"Move out of the way! I'm a vet!" was what I heard as I was pushed forward.  
It was an awkward situation. I was pushed, so my knees were on one side of Fang, and I was supporting myself with my arms on the other side. I shifted my weight, so I was almost parallel to him, with one arm on either side of his head.  
Somehow, he found the strength to reach up, and touch my hair, then my face. His fingers were drawn to my lips and he {in one way or another} drew my face closer to his, so my face was inches from his. I felt his hand on the back of my neck, pulling my down.  
My lips met his, just as I heard a SLAM and a "FANG!" Behind me.  
He didn't push me away, nor did I pull away. As new blood flowed into his body, I felt the strength flow back as well. His side of the kiss grew more powerful with every pump. I could only stay there in shock. I mean, I knew he was probably on Valium, and completely loopy, but I couldn't care less. So of course, as I was enjoying something for once in my life, I was pushed. Again. Great.  
Fang was lifted onto a stretcher, and I rushed to get in the back of the ambulance along with him.


	4. Chapter 4

It's a Bird. It's a Plane. It's a Human-Avian Hybrid Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I DON'T own any of the characters of Maximum Ride. I only own Gale.

Max's POV  
AGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! It was Red-haired wonder all over again! Except this time, she had dark brown hair. And now she was taking MY spot next to Fang in the ambulance!  
Well, I could cut her some slack. She did save him. A couple of pints of human blood and there would be one less mutant on the big beautiful marble we call earth. But that also meant she knew about the wings.  
I decided to fly after her, to see if she was an OK kid, or a wacky mad scientist. Oh, and don't forget evil. You gotta add evil in there.  
As we were nearing the hospital, I touched down and ran the last few hundred yards. Even then I had no trouble keeping up with the ambulance. One of the advantages of having a couple of test tubes as your parents.  
I ran in through the double doors and caught up with the EMS dudes who were leading Fang in on a stretcher.  
"I'm his sister!" I proclaimed. "You have to tell me what happened!"  
"The girl was the one who replied. "I don't know, He just showed up at my musical, and collapsed. He has three parallel lacerations on his abdomen. I think some sort of animal got to him. Something big."  
"How do you know what a laceration is?" I demanded. The only people who knew the difference between an abrasion and a laceration {Besides me of course} were Whitecoats.  
"I-I-I read. A lot. I want to become a forensic scientist when I grow up." She replied, dazed.  
"Oh." Well, I could rule out the possibility of her being a mad scientist. "So. . . What's your name?" I asked. Unable to choke out any more.  
"Gale. Et toi?" She replied. I wasn't sure about the second part{Think it's French} but I'm pretty sure it meant 'And you?'  
"Max. The guy they wheeled in was my brother. . . Nick. Nick Ride."  
"Ride's your last name? Like Sally Ride? Cool. Are you interested in aviation of any sort?" She asked curiously.  
This kid had no idea. But, she knew that Fang needed bird blood, so she must've seen the wings. "You have no idea." I said as I shook my shoulders and expanded my wings.  
Her eyes stayed normal, unlike similar experiences. But pretty soon, she took on a confused look.  
"You said his name is Nick, but when I asked him his name earlier, he said it was Fang. Was he delusional, or was it just me?"  
I sighed. "You're right. His name is Fang. My true name is Maximum Ride, but I go by Max." I wanted to kick myself. I could have easily lied and said he was mental because of blood loss. But Blabbermouth Max was at it again.  
Just then, a doctor jogged up to face us. "We have a bit of an issue, we don't have enough blood to replenish...eh.." She looked at her clipboard.  
"Nick" Gale interjected helpfully.  
"Nick's supply of blood." She made a note on her fancy-schmancy clipboard.  
"I'll donate!" I quickly volunteered. "We are, alike."  
"Come this way, then" She said no-nonsense.  
"If I don't come back," I whispered to Gale, "Keep you lips off my brother's face" I winked, and she blushed.  
I was being led to a room full of needles. AKA my doom.


End file.
